callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H (Special Operations Combat Assault Rifle) is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used in all three game modes: Singleplayer, Special Ops, and Multiplayer. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful assault rifle made for the U.S. military firing a 7.62x51mm (.308) NATO cartridge. It is one of the earlier assault rifles unlocked in the game, and is generally more powerful than others, which makes up for its lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FN Herstal or FN for short. The L-variant of this weapon, which fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H or SCAR-L by late 2010. In-Game In multiplayer, the high damage and medium recoil of the SCAR-H makes up for its small magazine capacity and lower rate of fire. The SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore modes. It is unlocked at Level 8 on multiplayer. The iron sights of the SCAR-H offer a very clear view of the target. This offsets the need for other optics, allowing the use of other attachments. Stopping Power is useful with this weapon due to it's low rate of fire but relatively high damage and small magazine. One of the major disadvantages of the SCAR-H is its small magazine size, which also gives it a small amount of reserve ammunition. Scavenger and Extended Magazines are both very popular with the SCAR-H. (And very helpful). The iron sights on the SCAR-H are extremely clear and give a clear view of the target. The little blade in the middle is where you aim. After the first 10 shots, the gun will start to sway until it has reached the 15th shot where the recoil is uncontrollable and none of the bullets will hit. The SCAR-H is a good long-range rifle because of its minor drop-off damage, clear iron sights, and the fact that ammo is somewhat common. Since it's pretty late into the game's release, the SCAR-H used to be extremely popular, but many have preferred the TAR-21 over this. The SCAR-H is extremely versatile and can fit all situations. It does not perform very well at close range due to the low rate of fire for an assault rifle. The iron sights are clear enough to hit a target from long range. It is a 2-shot kill with stopping power at close range. Some of the things you might want to know about the SCAR-H before using is that the reload time is slightly longer than other assault rifles (approximately 1.8 seconds), the recoil is low, the SCAR-H is pretty loud in first person, but isn't in 3rd person. The silencer boosts recoil slightly, and it has the least ammo of all automatic assualt rifles (not the FAL). Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *Holographic Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Magazines (40 bullet penetration kills while using FMJ) *Grip (Only found in S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|FN SCAR-H File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|Iron Sights Inaccuracies * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesn't, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *The SCAR-H is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, but like the AK-47, it has its own specific launcher, the FN40GL. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is backwards. Trivia * The SCAR-H magazines are equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal of them from magazine pouches. * In Singleplayer, when the SCAR-H has an ACOG sight it can hold more ammo. *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable letters. *In singleplayer, the suppressed SCAR-H only appears in the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" with the additional Thermal Sight/Scope attachment. *Sometimes in the 3rd person multiplayer modes a SCAR-H with a camouflage will lose its camouflage when the player changes to a secondary weapon. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer